The Legendary Super Saiyan's Pride
by CathAstrophik
Summary: I am not got at summaries. Broly x OC. Details to come up. Started writing again now that I have a little time on my hands. I will continue my other fics, but I am in this one right now! Hope you guys like it! Rated M for language and other adult situations, mostly gore, blood, screaming and lots of Brolly freaky goodness :)


Someone dragged me by my hair across a dirty field. I could feel the blood dripping down on my forehead. My vision was blurred and my hands were shaking. I looked around but couldn't really see anything for I was too concerned about the lifeless, monkey tail lying on the ground beside me. I could feel every inch of my skin burning and tried to look up, but the man holding me captive had punched my face so hard I had to look down again. My hands were tied against my back and my left leg was deeply gashed. I could feel the end approaching, for the man's grip was getting firmer and he was dragging my injured body much faster. I tried to close my eyes, but the aching pain in my back was too intense to fall asleep or even to lose consciousness. The blue haired man was strong and ruthless. The piece of technology hanging on his left ear permitted him to analyse the power levels of his opponents and I had been no different. He kicked me in the stomach to make sure I wasn't leaving this world.

"Man up you filthy Saiyan whore! Lord Freezer desires your presence on his ship. He said he wanted you alive… You better not die on me just yet." My head was so banged up it was unbearable to even lift it up. He threw me in a cage and made sure to zap every last strand of energy I had left before closing the gate. He then threw the cage I was inside in the hull of a small spaceship and I felt the gravity heaving on my chest. Then, there was darkness. I could feel everything that was happening around me and it felt wrong. I could hear other prisoners cry and weep and others screaming and thrashing about. It was dark enough to not see my nose. I laid my head on the rough, cold cement cage bars and rested. I always found it amusing that I could fall asleep in the harshest situations.

When I woke up, I was being lifted out of the cage by the arms and dropped on the floor. I could not move; I _would_ not move. I heard storied about thrashing Saiyan prisoners on the Cold Army's ships and they usually got killed or worst: humiliated and imprisoned for life. I would not be in a cell for the rest of my existence. I would fight, but at the right moment. I looked down and saw my bloody self, only pieces of clothes still covering my body. My pants were torn from the knee down and my shirt was soaked with blood and mud. My knuckles were a mess and I could see the deep gash in my left leg coagulating. Overall, it had been a bad day.

The next thing I remembered was to be washed away from the sticky blood. They had told me that a certain general of the Cold army was waiting for me in the spaceship. I literally wanted to die. I could not face my enemies like this: they had humiliated me, strip me of my possessions and even cut off my tail, the ultimate sign of my proud lineage. The soldier who was responsible for my imprisonment had been assigned to another mission and thus, he had left me with his servants. They were kinder, but still very rough and to the point. "General Sushii wants to see you. You better behave, you Saiyan scum, before I rip your hair off." Said the man, lifting me up by the arms. I was enchained, carried down and hurt. I didn't have enough strength to stand up by myself. We walked through the long corridors leading me to my death and I felt a certain envy at my lost race. They had died on planet Vegeta, the day of its doom. Frieza had been the one who destroyed it, shamelessly. He hated the Saiyans and I got a sense that he wasn't the only one. Finally, I was thrown in front of a large chair, in front of a very tiny purple man.

He was laughable, merely a living being that lucked out. I was forced to kneel down, the soldier pushing my back to the floor. I tried to resist, but figured that I would be much more vulnerable that way. My left eye was so swollen that it couldn't look up. I didn't want to look up and face my doom. I wouldn't look at such a disgusting being. My breathing was laboured and my facial expression was, I felt, more pathetic than anything in the world. "Look at me, Saiyan." Said the General. I did not obey. I wouldn't on my life. The soldier had to pull my hair back. I saw it: the gaze of the general. His tiny eyes were darting at my face.

"My men have told me about you, Saiyan wench. They said that you had… extraordinary fighting abilities. I believe them: the Saiyans, though dirty blooded, are exceptional fighters. I know you didn't ask to be born with such tainted blood and I also hear you surprisingly well behaved with your captor. You have said nothing, you little traitor. Yes, I can see it in your eyes: you killed a few remaining Saiyans until we were able to capture you. I see you also lost your tail. It is a sacrifice you Saiyan filth must endure to live. But tell me, what is your name, you little thing?" he asked, a condescending smile plastered on his face. I didn't speak. I was kicked in the ribs. "He asked you a question!" screamed the man holding my chains. I spat some blood and growled at him. He kicked me again, but this time, it was in the face.

"Soldier, do not hurt her face. It is such a rare sight to see something so painfully beautiful. What is your name, Saiyan?" I figured I wasn't going to be able to bail out of this one. I had no power in that instant and the only thing I could do was to obey. "Kori." I said, spitting out blood. The soldier released his grip on my hair and let my head fall down forward. I was so weak I had to lie on the floor. "For God's sake, what the heck did you do to her? She can't even stand up! He head is so swollen it looks painful for her to even have it on her shoulders! Tell your master that his death will be as painful as what you have made that Saiyan go through." The soldier nodded and exited the room quickly. The purple man turned back to me and told another soldier to help me up. I stood my ground slowly. I was finally able to look directly at the man who freed me from the soldier's grasp. He was smaller than I had first thought. He was scrawny, but had a power no one here had: the affection of Lord Frieza. "Good, you can stand."

I looked at him while wiping the blood out of my face. He analysed my power level. He smiled and got off of the chair he was sitting on. His head was able to reach my elbow. I looked down and waited for him to talk. "I am going to be blunt: you were chosen amongst your kind to represent it in Frieza's army. Since you are gifted enough with power, you will fight amongst my men and conquer planets in my Lord's name. Are you alright with my proposition?" he asked. My fists were trembling and my mouth pinched in frustration. He was waiting for a positive answer, something he would never get. I let my nerves get the best of me and finally answered: "I am a Saiyan. I will never fight under someone else's name, and most certainly not for _that _murderer!" I said, punching the man across the room, destroying that part of the ship, Sushii lying on top of a dirty pile. My arms were immediately seized and my head was banged on the floor. I fought back and kicked the soldier holding my arm out of the way, punching the second one that was coking towards me. I could feel the ship tilting as I sent Sushii's men across the room. The hits were so violent it had ruptured one of my knuckles. They died on the spot. Sushii was fortunate enough: he was much stronger than they were. When he stood up, it was like time had stopped. I knew I would have to kill him to escape. I sent a ki ball towards him and the spaceship rumbled at the intensity of the explosion. I took my breath and smiled. Unfortunately, my joy was soon cut to the chase as unconsciousness covered my mind. I was fighting against it. I was fighting to stay alive and to finish what I had started. I was eager to see spilling blood. I was ready. My mind was psyched but my body had suffered too many wounds in a single day. It was failing on me. I couldn't go on like this. I would die, dried out of my energy and will to live. I let the darkness surround my vision and let my body fall on the ground, immobile.

When I opened my eyes, I was cold and hungry. My body was aching, but I was still alive. They had kept me alive. I was in a sitting position and my arms were chained. I was weak and my head felt heavy. I was in a jail cell. I cold feel the droplets of water from the ceiling dripping down my hair. I wasn't able to move. I tried but it was futile. They had chained my arms and legs so any movement was impossible. I looked around but I couldn't see a damn thing. They were keeping the lights shut. I could hear another person breathing in this room. It was dull, but it was perceptible. I listened well: it was a man. The ruggedness of his breathing was no women's. "Who is here?" I asked. No one answered.

"Don't play fool, I can hear and feel you. I can sense you." I said.

"So… you're not all that ignorant, are you? How constricted are you with chains right now?" said the man, his voice raspy.

"I cannot move my arms and my legs. My head is free." I replied.

"You caused one heck of a ruckus on the ship, are you aware of that? You gave them a run for their money, little girl. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he continued.

"My… parents transmitted this fighting gene inside of me. I cannot escape it." I replied, letting my head fall down.

"You're a Saiyan." Was all he said. He knew what I was. He recognized the rage inside of me. He knew about the way I fought and recalled it was a Saiyan who disturbed the spaceship.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Paragus. I too, am a Saiyan. I can feel your power level. You feel pathetic enough, but you are no joke. Take time to recover, I can smell blood from here. What is your name, stranger?" he asked. "My name is Kori. Paragus, is there a way out of here?" I asked him.

"There is no solution for escaping from _inside_ the ship. But do not feel hopeless. Now that I am certain you are a Saiyan, you are of value. Only a few of us are left in this world. You must stay alive, woman, for our sake. He will come to save me. One day, he will come to save me." I was puzzled.

"Who will come? Are you delusional?" I asked him.

"One day, my son, the legendary Super Saiyan of legend will come and deliver me." I was too tired to keep on concentrating. I fell in an uneasy sleep.


End file.
